The Reason Is You
by michaelaanneschultz
Summary: Brady went back to KingKow only to have Mikayla break his heart. He leaves again. Seven years later Mitchell Musso is going on his world tour and heads to KingKow only for Mikayla to discover that it is Brady. He has moved on, Mikayla and he make a love connection only for Mikayla to say that she loves Boz. She realises she loves Brady but he says he has moved on and so should she.
1. Back to Kingkow again

**_The Reason Is You_**

**_Chapter One: Back To Kinkow_**

Brady's POV

"But Brady-Bug, you never have any time for me!" Kirsten complained once again in front of my entire technical crew. I told her not call me Brady and certainly not Brady-Bug in front of them. I was infuriated right now.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" I growled in a frustrated tone as I dragged her into my dressing room. I slammed the door shut behind me. "I told you, my name is Mitchell here, not Brady."

"But Bra...I mean, Mitchell, it's always about your career. What about us?" she sobbed.

"Please, calm down," I said as I hugged my girlfriend. "I am sorry, but my career is important to me."

"I know," she said tearfully. "It's just, before you were famous, things were a heck of a lot easier. I just don't know if I can handle this. You have changed, Brady."

She was right. I had changed. What was I doing?

"Brady, my main man!" my manager said as he waltzed into my dressing room with that confident and idealist smile on his face. "Hey, Kirsten," he moaned depressingly.

"Um, I should go. Bye, Brady!" she said as she kissed my cheek.

"Bye, babe," I said as she smiled and waved goodbye as she shut the door behind her. "So, what's up Keith?" I asked my manager as I sat down on a couch.

"I have awesome news! Your new tour has been approved!"

"Seriously? So quickly?" I said excitedly as I stood up and jumped for joy.

"I know! You will be travelling all round the world! Spain, Paris, Rome, New York, Kinkow..."

"What?" I cried in a high-pitched tone. "Did you say Kinkow?"

"Yeah, twelve concerts there over a three week period!" he said excitedly.

"Yay!" I said nervously. "When do we leave?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Three days, and Kinkow is our first stop!" my manager said as he patted my shoulder. "This is big, Brady. Mitchell Musso is going worldwide!" he exclaimed as he left.

I sat down on the couch in utter shock. I hadn't been to Kinkow in seven years, not since that fateful day...

* * *

_Seven years ago…_

_"Hey, bro, it's so good to see you!" Boomer said as he hugged me._

_"Yeah, I missed you too," I replied. Wow, I missed Kinkow so much._

_"Hey, man. I'm Boz, your triplet brother," a tall, goofy looking redhead said as extended his hand for me to shake._

_"Come on, man! We're brothers! Give me a hug."_

_"Oh, what the heck!" he said as he hugged me. It was nice to meet him at last. I pulled away and smile._

_"My king, you have finally returned!" a deep voice I knew all too well said. I actually got a fright. I jumped out of my skin and did my usual scream when I see Mighty Mason behind me. "Haven't changed much," he said with his hands on his hips._

_"A little, but I'm still me," I said as I straightened my clothes and gained my composure. "Good to see you too, Mason," I said as Mason pulled me into one of his manly hugs again. "Can't breathe."_

_"Sorry my king," Mason said as he put me down._

_Air rushed into my lungs again. "So, where's Mikayla?" I asked curiously._

_"The beach," Boomer and Boz calmly stated._

_"I will see you guys later," I said as Mason glared at me._

_"Don't you be touchin' or hurtin' ma baby girl!" he threatened as he pulled out his machete. It was bigger than I remember. "Am I clear?" he said as I was struck dumb with fear._

_"Is that new?" I said, shaking in fear. Cause it is definitely bigger than I remember._

_"Yep," Mason says sternly._

_I slowly back away and I run away to the beach._

_At the beach..._

_"Brady, just leave me alone!" Mikayla said as I trailed after her. "I don't want to talk to you."_

_"But Mikayla, I just got here!" I begged. "Please, give me a chance! I have changed."_

_"Really? If you had changed, you wouldn't have asked me out straight!" she spat in my face. "Why did you bother coming back?"_

_"For you, Mikayla. I love you!" I begged. "I can't get you off my mind, Mikayla. You are my reason for living," I pleaded in hopes that she would accept._

_"Get lost, Brady! I never want to see you again!" she said as she pushed me to the ground and stormed off. I pour my heart out to her and she shoves it away, literally._

_That night..._

_I quietly packed my stuff into the balloon as I prepare to leave. I knew this was a mistake coming back. I knew she would not accept me, and yet I still came. I placed the letter I wrote at Boomer's feet. Ironically, the last time I left, I did the same thing. I stared at my sleeping brother, look at my other one sleeping in the roof supports, and sigh. I headed outside and climbed into the balloon with Mahama. "Let's go."_

_He bowed and started the balloon up. It slowly rises off the ground. As we passed Mikayla's window on our ascent, I chucked a letter onto her balcony. As the balloon drifted away from home once again, I sighed. "Goodbye forever, Kinkow."_

* * *

I haven't ever forgotten what Mikayla said to me that day, I wasn't ever going to forget. I meant what I said; I loved her. I had better get ready if I am going to go see my home again.

"Mahama!" I yell as my personal guard walked in. He bowed; he was more formally dressed now in his black suit, com set and black sunglasses. "Let's get ready to go to Kinkow." I hope that I can do this...

* * *

Meanwhile On Kinkow...

Mikayla's POV

I smiled as I sat in the treetops with Boz. We had been together for five years now. He always brought me up to the top of the trees so we could watch the sunset. I love it up here, but not more than my Boz. We had a special connection. "It's beautiful up here, Boz!" I said happily. I was lost in the moment again, like always.

"Well, it's the perfect scenery for a special occasion." He said as I looked up at him.

What did he mean? "What special occasion?" I said with a smile and just out of curiousness. I sit up properly and look at Boz.

"Today is when I asked you out. Don't you remember?"

I star into the distance as I recall that day…

* * *

_Five years ago_

_I was hanging out at the King's Beach Club wearing my favourite red dress. my hair was curled and it was loose and flowing. I love it here. I turn and see, king Boomer enter .Oh great, the king just arrived. Rebecca and Boomer became engaged two years after Brady left. I am so glad that he left. I do not know why though. Boz and I were going close and I mean really close. I look again and see Boz and a smile appeared on my face. I wave at him and he turns and smiles at me._

_"What's up, Mikayla?" Boz said cutely as he raised his hand and then put it down again. That is how he says hi these days._

_"Hey, Boz, My King," I greeted as I bowed to Boomer. Boz and I were so close that he said I didn't have to bow to him anymore. Thank you._

_"What's up, girl?" Boomer said as he started grooving to the music. "this beat it sick." I started dancing and so did Boz, he was awesome, way better than Boomer that is. _

_"Yo, yo, yo. What's up, party people?" the DJ said excitedly. We all stop and turn to the DJ mixing table. "Let's have a little fun. I have an awesome idea tonight! I will be picking one lucky girl to dedicate a song to a special dude in her life."_

_Wow, I would hate to be the sad sap having to do that. "Mikayla Makoola is that lucky girl."_

_Oh crap. I smiled sarcastically as I stood up and walked to the DJ's mixing table. I picked my song, the perfect song for this occasion._

_"Hi," I say as I smile and wave. "I'm Mikayla and this song goes out to a very close friend of mine. I will tell you at the end if they don't figure it out first, and if you don't figure it out first." I said as I nodded at the DJ. I breathed in and I closed my eyes. The music began and I opened my eyes and smiled at Boz. Yep, this was for him. I have liked him for a long time._

_I threw a wish in the well__  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell  
And now you're in my way_

_I trade my soul for a wish_  
_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_  
_I wasn't looking for this_  
_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin'_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
It's hard to look right at you, baby  
But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy_  
_But here's my number, so call me maybe_  
_And all the other boys try to chase me_  
_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_I walked off of the stage and to Boz and I started singing it to him. he was smiling like crazy and Boomer was staring at me with confused look and wide eyes. I was getting into the groove with the music._

_You took your time with the call__  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all  
But still, you're in my way_

_I beg and borrow and steal_  
_Have foresight, and it's real_  
_I didn't know I would feel it_  
_But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin'_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy_  
_But here's my number, so call me maybe_  
_It's hard to look right at you, baby_  
_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy_  
_But here's my number, so call me maybe_  
_And all the other boys try to chase me_  
_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_I was swaying everyone was cheering and smiled as I sang to Boz._

_Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad__  
I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad  
Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad  
And you should know that, I missed you so, so bad_

_I smiled as I sang to him. I was mad about him, totally._

_It's hard to look right at you, baby_  
_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy_  
_But here's my number, so call me maybe_  
_And all the other boys try to chase me_  
_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad_  
_Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that, so call me maybe_

_I smiled at Boz as I finished the song. He was smiling as I gave the microphone back to the DJ, and walked back to a smiling Boz and a horrified King Boomer.__"So, here's my number, Boz," I said as I handed him the piece of paper. "So call me maybe," I said in a nervous tone. Wow, Ironic isn't it. As I am walking away, my phone buzzes. "Hello?" I answered happily._

_"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" I turned, looked at Boz, and smiled as he spoke through his phone._

_"I would love too," I responded as I stared at Boz._

_"Pick you up tomorrow at nine," he said coolly._

_"See you then!" I said as I ended the call and waved goodbye to Boz. I am screaming inside. I finally got a boyfriend and daddy finally will accept my new first boyfriend._

* * *

Back to the present...

"Yeah, Boz, I remember. What's the special occasion?" I asked, still uncertain of what he means by today.

"This," he said romantically as he dug in his pocket, pulled out a ring box, and flicked it open. It revealed a beautiful Kinkowan butterfly shaped gem on a gold ring.

I cover my mouth in shock. "Boz!" I gasped in disbelief.

"Will you marry me, Mikayla Makoola?"

"Yes, Boz. The answer is yes!" Boz puts the ring on my finger and I hugged him. "I love you, Boz."

"I love you too, 'Kayla," he murmured as I leaned up and kissed him. Could this day get any better?

Boz and I strode back into the castle and it was all smiles and happiness. Boz had his arm over my shoulder and I couldn't be happier.

"I can't believe that Mitchell Musso is coming here for three weeks!" Candice squealed as we entered the castle. Every girl on the island was crazy about him. "Hey, Boz," Candice said seductively as she came up to us. "Mikayla," she growled.

"Candice," I said with equal rage. "Look, Boz and I are going to get married!" I said happily, showing her my ring.

"Wow. I am so happy for you!" she said sardonically as she smiled. I did the same thing back.

"I am so happy for you, baby girl!" Daddy said as he hugged me.

"Thanks, Dad," I said happily. He got used to Boz and I being a couple and Boz had my dad's approval. I couldn't be happier.

"Hey," Lanny greeted. He was holding something.

"What you got there, Lanny?" Boz asked curiously.

"It's a letter addressed to you. I found it in the shop. They were selling it, so I bought it. Here you go." He handed it to me.

"Thank you."

Lanny had since lost his evil phase and rebuilt Lanada. People actually live there now and he is happily dating Laylanie. I don't know what she sees in him.

"Btw, it's an old letter." I look at the envelop and I recognize the handwriting.

"This is Brady's hand writing!" I cried in disbelief. I tore it open and stared at the date. November 13th, 2014. He came back to Kinkow on this day.

* * *

_**Dear Mikayla Makoola,**_

_**I meant what I said on the beach. This is goodbye. I am doing what you want me to do. You will never have to see my face ever again. I am sorry, Mikayla. You have shattered me, broken my heart and tossed me away as if I never existed. I am moving on, just as you wanted me to do. I will do my best to forget the greatest years of my life on Kinkow because most of them were with you. This is goodbye forever…**_

_**Love,**_

_**King Creepy... Brady Parker**_

* * *

"IT WAS YOU!" Boomer yelled angrily. "My brother left again because of you!" Boomer was upset. "I lost my brother again because of you."

"I didn't realize that I hurt him that bad," I retorted. "I am sorry, Boomer."

"No apologies. I hate you, Mikayla. I hate you! I am never going to forgive you ever again." he screamed as he left the castle.

"Boomer, wait, it's not her fault!" Boz defended me as he chased after his brother.

"Boomer, wait!" I cried, but it was in vain. He was already gone. "Daddy, what do I do?" I asked as I hugged my father.

"It's ok, baby girl." He said in a comforting manor. "we will sort this mess out." My dad said as he hugged me even tighter. Everything is going so wrong. What am I going to do now?


	2. I Am Breaking Up With You

_**Chapter 2: I am Breaking Up With You**_

Brady POV

I was slowly packing up my clothes for the tour. I hadn't told Kirsten yet or Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill that I was going to leave again. I mean, I came back from my last tour just a few days ago and my last concert was here.

"Brady, why are you packing things away." My aunt Nancy said as she came into my room. I moved out of their house and I have got my own, well palace I guess. It's awesome. I am blowing up all over the world. "are you leaving on tour again." She said as she crossed her arms.

"yes, I am." I said calmly. I turn to her. "I just found out that my first tour stop is King Kow Aunt." I said as I sat on my bed.

"I have some news for you Hun and it's from Boomer about that, guard girl, Mikayla. I don't think that you will like it." She said as she sat next to me. She handed me an invite.

"what is this." I said curiously as I looked at this invite she just handed to me.

"it's a wedding invite." For Mikayla.

"huh." I squeak ad I give her my shocked and confused face.

"she is getting married to Boz." She said slowly and unsurely. I am frozen. "you okay Brady-Bug." She asks as she hugs me. I sigh and nod as I pull away.

"I am ok about it. I can congratulate them when I get there." I say as I laugh. She giggles with me too.

"I am proud of you Brady. Well." She said as she placed her hands on her knees as she stood up, "bill and I are coming with you to King Kow to congratulate them."

"I would love for you and Uncle Bill to come with me to King Kow."

"BRADY PARKER!" A high pitched voice yelled angrily.

"Urgh, the girlfriend." I groaned. Aunt Nancy giggled at me. I smile happily as Kirsten storms into my room.

"you are going on tour again." She cried. She said as I stood up and continued to pack my things again. "You are rude and insolent and you are a jerk." She shrieked.

"You better stop it right there." Aunt Nancy said as she stood up and got all up in Kirsten's face. "Nobody treats my Brady like that." She threatened. I continued packing my things.

"Brady stop it now please." Kirsten yelled but I just kept packing my things. She grabbed my hand and stopped me. "Brady."

"What Kirsten. I didn't think that my tour would actually be approved so quickly." I said calmly as I continued packing my things.

"But it's six and half months Brady." She complained as she followed me around my room. Aunt Nancy stood with her arms crossed.

"I didn't chose how long and where I would go. This is a huge opportunity for me, don't you understand how important this is for me." I defended angrily. Here were fighting again because of my career.

"But you are choosing you career over me. Chose Brady, it's either me or your career cause ever since you got your record deal as Mitchell Musso you have changed. Please, just choose Brady." I can't believe this is happening again.

"Kirsten, you know I care about you." She smiled, but I hadn't finished. "But, my career is the only thing I have that gives me something. If you think that I care more about my career than you. Then maybe we should just break-up Kirsten." I said sadly. I didn't want to but I had no choice.

"You want us to break up." She said in disbelief.

"I don't want to but you have left me no choice. I hadn't told you about the tour yet because I wanted you to come with me Kirsten." I shouted. Aunt Nancy stood there in disbelief.

"Brady, that is so sweet." Kirsten said sweetly.

"Well, I should say it to someone who is actually my girlfriend." I said as I closed my suitcase.

"What did you say Brady." She said in disbelief. I could hear the hurt in her voice, it made me want to hug her and comfort her and give her another chance

"We are over Kirsten." I said sadly as I tried to calm myself down. "Please go." I said as I turned to her. Her beautiful deep blue eyes were glossy from her tears; her lips formed nothing but a sad frown. Her blonde hair was shaken and curled but it was messy now.

"Brady..." She began.

"You heard him girlie, get out." My Aunt Nancy interrupted her. "Do not make me throw you out." Aunt Nancy threatened.

"Aunt Nancy, calm down." I asked politely.

"You really want me to go." Kirsten asked in utter disbelief with tears pouring from her eyes. I nod. "Ok then. I will go." She walked to the door and turned to me. "Bye Brady. I won't ever stop loving you and I am sorry that things didn't work out between us." She said as she left. I can't believe that I feel bad now, did I actually love her. Did I finally get over Mikayla Makoola?

"Brady, are you ok." Aunt Nancy asked calmly. I nod as she hugs me.

"I will be fine." I say as I pull away from her.

"Brady, I just saw Kirsten crying." My manager said as he came into my room. "Morning Mrs Parker."

"Oh for heaven's sakes boy, I told you, please call me Nancy. Being called Mrs Parker makes me feel old." I smile and laugh inside at my Aunt. She is the coolest parent in the world.

"Of course Brady, we have to get your hair done. Don't want anyone on Kinkow recognizing you." He turned to Aunt Nancy. "Please, do not mention to anyone one on Kinkow, not even his brothers that Mitchell Musso is none other than Brady Parker." He asked Aunt Nancy politely.

"No problem sugar." Aunt Nancy said calmly. "Well, I had better go and pack." She said as she grabbed her purse. "See you on the plane Mitchell." She said with a smile on her face as she waved good bye.

"Come on dude, your stylists are here." He said as I sat down. At least ten people rushed into the room with equipment and pushing tables.

"Hello Hans." I say to my professional stylist and make-up artist.

"Hallo, hallo Michelle." He pronounced my name incorrect.

"Mitchell, not Michelle, Hans." I said as he put my bib on.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist." He replied in his annoying high pitched and squeaky voice.

"Hans, stop being gay." I begged as he started getting ready to do my hair.

"I can't help it. I am a gay boy." Yep, they always say that gay guys are the best hair stylists, well they are right. Hans has always done my hair and clothes and Mitchell Musso perfectly. "Ok, let's get to work people." He clapped his hands and everyone was around me. This is going to be a long day.

Six hours later...

"Voila Michelle." He shrieked as he turned me to the mirror.

"I will let that one slide Hans, cause it is perfect." I said as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Oh thank you." Hans squeaked happily.

"Brady, Mitchell Musso is officially back and ready for his tour." My manager said excitedly. "Come on, get your outfit on." I sigh as I head to my cupboard and get Mitchell Musso's signature outfit. I come out and everyone claps.

"Mitchell Musso is back." I look in my full length mirror and smile at my reflection. My hair was lengthened on the one side and shortened on the other, the ends were a mixture of red and blonde and I had purple streaks that were just visible against my black hair which was lightened slightly (think of Chris Angel's hair style with the colors). I had on a short sleeved black t-shirt with the black and white Japanese symbol, yin and yang, and I had on a fingerless black glove that was old and torn. I had letter's tattooed across my knuckles except my thumb. It said '_**I love you'**_. I had on a pair of old tatty, faded and torn jeans with a pair of sneakers. My hair looked scruffy and messed up, and I had on three around my waist and hanging off of my jeans and I had a lip ring and my skin was paler than normal thanks to the make-up. And I had on a silver watch which was styled like a chain. And I had a pair of contacts in that made my eyes sea blue instead of my usual brown color. Everyone knew about my birth mark, the Kinkow Swirl, but I made it out to be a tattoo. And I have a rose with a snake tattooed onto my shoulder and in tiny letters it had Mikayla written on a ribbon around the rose. I looked better than ever, Mitchell Musso looked better than ever.

"Mitchell, you look fabulous." Hans said excitedly. "Someone get me some chocolate." He said excitedly and I handed him a pure chocolate bar from Paris. "Oh merci Mitchell." He said as he bit into the chocolate and was literally jumping up and down in excitement. At least he got my name right. "Ho ho ho, delicious." He shrieked happily.

"Ok people, let's pack up and head to the jet."

"Don not forget my guitar." I said slowly and calmly.

"We got it Mitchell." My manager said calmly as my stylist crew left and grabbed my bag and guitar. I calmly followed them out of my mansion and I saw all of my screaming fans and paparazzi.

"Mitchell. Is it true that you and Kirsten and over." A report asked as she shoved a microphone into my face.

"Yes we are over." I say as we keep walking. "We had artist differences and we kept on fighting."

"Are you going on your world tour." Another reporter asked as we walked towards my limo.

"Yep." Was the last thing I said before I climbed into my limo and the door was closed. Off to the airport we go...

At the airport...

"Hey Mitchell." Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill said as I entered my private jet. I sat down in my chair and just closed my eyes. In a couple of hours I wouldn't be Brady Parker, the triplet King of Kinkow, I would be international pop star and singing sensation Mitchell Musso, because as far as Kinkow knows, Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill know that I moved out but they don't know where I am. Let's hope that I can keep it that way.

Hours later on Kinkow...

Mikayla POV

We were standing awaiting the arrival of Mitchell Musso. Outside I was serious and not caring but on the inside I secretly loved him. I am one of his biggest fans, bigger than Candice.

"Mikayla." Speaking of the devil. Candice stood there glaring at me.

"Candice." I said as I closed my arms and looked at her. "Are you ever going to stop hating me just because I am engaged to Boz."

"I think you already know the answer." She said as she rolled her head at me. "Boz, three o'clock." I quickly smile and giggle and so does Candice.

"Hey girls." He said as he put his arm over my shoulders. "What's going on here."

"Nothing Boz." Candice said so convincingly, that I almost believed her myself but I knew she was lying.

"Yah, we were just chatting." I said as I faked a smile at Candice and so did she.

"Ok, see you just now Mikayla." Boz said as I looked up at him.

"See you just now babe." I said as I pecked his lips. I heard Candice curse quietly to herself. I pulled away from Boz and he left and Candice and I glared at each other once again.

"I hate you." She growled. She is at fault here.

"Well I hate you more and I certainly love Mitchell Musso more than you ever will." I said with a smug look on my face.

"No one loves him more than me. Phony bitch say what." She said aggressively. I mumbled something and Candice says, "what."

"Ha, who's the phony bitch now." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Curse you Mikayla Makoola." She growled as she stomped away in a huff. "Get out of my way." She shrieked and she shoved people aggressively out of her way. What can I say. I am good. But I miss Candice being my friend, I mean she never told me about her feelings for Boz but I couldn't deny my feelings for him either. I love Boz so I am not the one at fault here. I fixed my blouse which was super sexy and super cute and I untie my hair and shake it loose to give it that wind blown look. I head over to my dad he smiles at me.

"You excited baby girl." I nod furiously as I smile. "I know what's going on between you and Candice." I frown.

"Can we talk about this later please daddy." I sigh. Why is he such a downer? I hate it when he does that _'I am disappointed in you'_ look at me. Now I am grumpy.

"Look, there is his private jet." A girl shrieked as I look up and see the jet coming our way. The jet touches the ground and stops right in front of us. I look at Boz and Boomer is next to him glaring at me.

"I am sorry Boomer. I didn't know." I whispered. I really didn't want to know what to do

"I don't care." He barked. Rebecca was with him and I was near my dad. The door to the jet opened up and a man came out.

"Hello Kinkow. I am Mitchell Musso's manager." The thousands of island girls from all the islands were screaming their heads off. "Here he is, Mitchell Musso." And he came out and thrust his hands into the air doing his signature rock and roll signs with both hands. I was right in front of him.

"What's up Kinkow." He yelled in a voice that was all too familiar to me. He sounded exactly like Brady but he didn't look anything like Brady. Except his hair was different and his eyes were blue instead of Brady's dark brown eyes and Mitchell Musso has a lip ring and tattoos too. I know that Mitchell Musso is a totally different person compared to Brady. I strongly remained my composure as Mitchell walked up to Boz and Boomer.

"Hello Mitchell Musso. My name is Rebecca Parker; I am soon to be Co-Queen of Kinkow." Rebecca spoke calmly but I could hear the excitement in her voice. "This is my husband, Co-King of Kinkow, Boomer Parker." Boomer.

"An honor, truly and honor." Mitchell spoke calmly as he bowed.

"It is an honor to have you. May I introduce my brother and Co-King of Kinkow, Boz Parker." Boomer spoke politely. Wow, for once, he was taking this seriously, oh wait. I know why, Rebecca is watching him.

"Welcome to Kinkow, Mitchell. This is Mason Makoola, royal advisor of Kinkow and he is one of our top guards in our royal guard." Boomer announced my father incredibly well as my daddy bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you. I see you have a personal guard with you." My dad stated as he looked at the man behind Mitchell.

"You can never be too careful, am I right." Mitchell spoke friendly to my dad and he smiled.

"Mitchell Musso, I would like to introduce you to my fiancé and soon to be Co-Queen of Kinkow, Mikayla Makoola, she is also the head of our royal guards." Boz said calmly. As he bowed and Mitchell bowed down.

"I am glad to meet your acquaintance." Mitchell said as he shook Boz's hand and then he graciously took my hand in his and he leaned down and kissed it. "Especially you." He said to me. I blush.

"It is an honor to have you here as us being your first location on your world tour." I said as I smiled as I looked into his eyes. "You seem so familiar. You remind me of Boz and Boomer's triplet brother, Brady Parker." I had to say it.

"Interesting. Well, my best friend told me so much about you all." I stare at him.

"Pardon me." I said in disbelief. How did he know about us? "You know about us."

"We will talk later." He said as he headed towards Boomer and Boz. "I have a gift for you. It was a favor to my best friend." I look at the plane and see Boomer and Brady's aunt and uncle.

"Boomer." Aunt Nancy shrieked as she ran and hugged Boomer.

"Excuse me but I have to get my things ready for my concert." Mitchell said as he went towards his screaming fans and started signing autographs. Something was off about Mitchell, I mean, I am his biggest fan but he looked all to similar to Brady, but Brady would never get tattoos or a lip ring. I slap myself.

"Wake up Mikayla, stop thinking about Mitchell Musso possibly being Brady. Could he be?" I wasn't sure but as a non-crazed and non-obsessive fan of Mitchell Musso's, I intend to find out how he knows about us, especially how he knows so much about me, I intend to find out who this friend of his is.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long. My computer crashed after I updated my bakugan fanfiction, "The Battle For Survival," and I only just got it back and I just discovered that every single chapter I had written for "The Reason Is You." I had reached chapter nine. I am so upset. I promise that I will be updating it soon. I swear on my life, you will get it in the next few days, by Sunday latest. Many of my chapter's for my bakugan fic, were erased and my re-write of my bakugan fic called Remember Me, was completely erased. I have so much to catch up on.**

**All I have been doing is reading fics off of my phone and reviewing. I am really upset. I promise, you will get a new chapter every two weeks, I will update earlier if I can. I promise. I may have so much stress with exams, and with the pressure of my mom, it's hard. Don't worry, I am still going to be updating. Even if I am going to the Parlotones on the 27****th**** of September. I am committed and I will be updating with hopefully two new chapters.**

**I will see you when I update.**

**This is michaelaanneschultz sayin**

**SEE YA SOON!**


End file.
